Being a Scientist's Kid Has It's Perks
by Whovian-Trekkie
Summary: Just a short observation story about Egon beginning fatherhood. If it gets good reviews, I'll write more


Being a Scientist's Kid has It's Perks

This takes place about a year or two after the events of the video game. You might not realize it, but Egon Spengler actually makes one awesome dad. Even if he is a little out there… But that's beside the point. This is for Harold Ramis. We'll miss you always, GrandDude.

This is more of an observation type story. Cos I'm rubbish when it comes to Egon's dialogue. I can't write that much snarkiness XD

Late 1992

It's been one year after the Ghostbusters battle with Ivo Shandor and after seeing the Ghostworld, it's kept Dr. Egon Spengler thinking.

As a man of science, he's never really given thought to the idea of having a family. His own parents tended to forget the Nurture aspect of parenting, as they were people of science as well. But there's always been a small part of his mind that has wondered how well he could pull off raising a child. After seeing how Peter Venkman, one of his closest friends, acted around his stepson Oscar, he figured that if Venkman could do it, so could he.

One or two things that may have concerned Egon about raising a child was how he would be able to adapt to the change, due to his Aspergers. Since he became a Ghostbuster, he's definitely improved his ability to be able to stay calm in over stimulating situations. Also, with Ray Stantz being an Aspie, it helped him better adapt. The other thing that concerned him, how much of a chance would there be that the child would be born with Autism as well? But that was the least of his concerns, he wouldn't mind at all if the child was autistic or not.

Egon ultimately decided, "The hell with it" as Venkman would say, and began to look for a surrogate mother. He wasn't particular about facial structures, hair colour, etc. The one thing he was very strict on was having the mother's family health history. While he would take any health problems the child may have in stride, he preferred to have some idea of what to expect if any serious complications arose. After a strenuous three month search, he found a suitable candidate name Emily Watson. She was a first generation New Yorker as her parents had emigrated from Ireland before she was born.

"This kid is going to have the most unique ancestry ever. Who'da thought Polish and Irish would mix?" said Venkman, joking around.

She had a very healthy family history and had the most brilliant blue eyes Egon had ever seen. As her mother was a medical doctor, Emily knew, more or less, what to experience if she did decide to go through with the surrogacy. Egon took the time to reassure her that she would have as much contact as she wanted with the child. He was even willing to get her an apartment close to the firehouse if she wished. After much deliberation, Emily began her IVF treatments. 2 long months went by before Egon finally got the call from Emily that she was pregnant. Egon, had been standing when he answered the phone, almost collapsed on the floor. Peter, Ray, Winston and Janine, who had also been waiting with baited breath, began to jump for joy when Egon broke the news.

"We're gonna be uncles!" said Ray with the utmost glee.

Peter could almost see tears in Egon's eyes, as the realization that he was about to become a father, started to sink in.

Egon immediately began taking time off work to help Emily with whatever she needed. The others were almost surprised at his change in behavior but wrote it off. They knew Egon had been struck with the realization of his own mortality after seeing the "other side". When the time came to see the baby's heartbeat, Egon asked Emily if the guys could come to the ultrasound and even Peter started welling up. Peter had always kinda liked kids but didn't get much time with them until he got back with Dana and Oscar. Egon even started asking him for advice in fathering, since he would more or less be doing it on his own.

The baby's heartbeat was strong and when they discovered that it was a girl, Egon was secretly ecstatic. He would've fine with either gender but sort've always wanted a little girl. The months lagged on slowly and Emily had a very easy pregnancy. Everyone in the firehouse began counting down the days until Emily's due date and Janine realized that the baby was supposed to come on November 21st, Egon's own birthday.

On November 18th, Egon asked Emily if he could stay with her to help if the baby came early. The next two days went by without a hitch, until 2 am on the 21st, Emily's water had broken. Egon had taken the time to rehearse what to do so he could keep Emily and himself calm. He quickly got dressed and helped Emily to the car, then drove like a bat out of hell to the hospital. Emily had asked Egon months ago if he wanted her to deliver naturally or use an epidural and he said that she could choose. After the contractions began coming more frequently, Emily had an epidural done, and then after ten hours of labor, the baby was finally born.

Evangeline Erina Spengler blasted into the world on November 21st 1993, at 12 in the afternoon, weighing six pounds, six ounces. Janine and the guys had gotten to the hospital around 5 to help anyway they could. When Evangeline was brought back into the hospital room, Egon had silent tears running down his face. He had to take off his glasses in order to keep them from getting wet. When Egon held Evangeline for the first time, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. As soon as he had her in his arms, she began snuggling against his chest. He began audibly crying and had to sit down so he wouldn't collapse. Peter had to walk out cos he began to giggle quite loudly and didn't want to wake Evangeline. Ray and Winston shook hands and began congratulating Egon and themselves. They too were smitten with the fact that Egon wanted them in his daughter's life as her adopted uncles/fathers.

For the first time in too long, Egon Spengler was the happiest person in the world.


End file.
